sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Free join Roleplay) DnD Sonic style: Legend of the Water of Life
Story Well it's a simple RP about a dark Necromancer and his legion of the undead trying to take over the land a long time ago. Four worriers wielding weapons blessed by the water of life defeat and banished the evil Necromancer into the Dark dimension. The Necromancer slowly recovered over 1000 years and is now powerfully enough to break free to terrify the living once again. The four weapon used to defeat Necromancer lost its power and the location of the water of life is a secret. The gods[ wich most likely be use the user ^^] summons heros to the world of DnD to save it. The Gods you want to play god here's your chance XD *Onup147 *Thesupernintendokid *Sam237 *Hynoid142 *Y-Tiger *FroZenHyBrid *Teamultimamobius *ETH Characters Judas the Wolf (onup147) Kyros the Spartan Wolf (onup147) Zuri the Lynx\Tiger (onup147) Sam the rabbit (Sam237) Zack the wolf (Sam237) Dash the Turtle (Thesupernintendokid) Hint the Lion (Thesupernintendokid) Night Frost (Hynoid142) Cameo (Hynoid142) Venus (Y-Tiger) Lunar (Y-Tiger) Tiage (Y-Tiger) Circit (FroZenHyBrid) Voltio (FroZenHyBrid) Bouncer (Teamultimamobius) Renaldo (Teamultimamobius) Tek (Teamultimamobius) Destiny the fox (ETH) BlackCherry the wolf (ETH) Alice the cat(ETH) The Rules *Each god or goddess can only perform 1 miracle only 1 that's it and only for your own character in other words you can only god mod once can't stress this enough.(make sure you tell everyone you're using your only miracle) *romance go ahead but nothing hard core plz^_^ *only 3 character per god or goddess *cursing? As long as you don't curs like a sailor I'm fine just don't overdo it Another thing Ok this is my first RP, I created this RP for multiple reasons. If you have any character to gain any special powers or some awesome weapon then this is the RP for you. Ill be organizing this RP from the beginning so it won't get confusing. I believe one of the greatest thing about open RP is that you have no idea what the other person is thinking. It never goes how you expect it and that half the fun ^_^. I have put a lot of thought into this RP but not too much, a DM has to be flexible ^^. Now I can crosse creating a RP from my bucket list XD. Suddenly in a strange place {Our heroes where brought here by there god or goddess. They find themselves in a grassy plan. To the right you can see a small town next to the town there's a swamp. to the left there a road that leads to the woods. So......what to do? ^_^} and Kyros fell from the sky Judas: Och JUST WAIT UNTILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM Kyros: Is everyone ok? Zuri: Ya I'm fine how's everyone else? bright light suddenly flashes before Cameo is seen a few feat in the air, flapping his wings furiously to keep himself and Night from hitting the floor Cameo: *holding the back of Night's shirt* Grargh! Night, mind losing some weight!? Night: Nevermind my weight issues! ...Where are we? float from the sky, as if someone could fly and was carrying another being Tiage: *Holding Venus as Venus was holding his bottle for him* Venus:T-Thank you Tiage... *She was gently set down* For a Warrior Genie your really nice... Tiage: Thank you... *He whispered before glancing around.* Zuri:... So many people glade we're not the only ones Kyros: Where ever we are we're definitely not in mobias anymore. Judas: Does anyone know why we're for? Cameo: *sets Night down before landing himself; to Judas* Would she ask where we are if we knew that Einstein? Night: *whacks him in his side with her elbow* Hey! Be nice... *to Judas* Sorry, he's a bit cranky if he misses his nap. Anyway, name's Night. and this is Cameo. Judas: Cameo you really need to take it easy, relax a little. You're still as grumpy as ever Kyros: You've met them? My name is Kyros. Zuri: Im Zuri nice to meet you all * Circit and voltio are thrown to the ground* Circit: Ouch... Someone catch the number of that plate? Voltio: My everything hurts right now... Judas: Voltio how did you get here? Kyros: it's raining mobians -_- Voltio: I'm pretty sure you know Judas. *looks at Zuri and Kyros* Who're they? Circit: Voltio you know him?*points to Judas* Kyros: I am Kyros a friend of judas Zuri: my name's Zuri also friends with the little trouble ma maker ^_^ Judas: ^_^ I'm not that bad Voltio: Yeah you are. Anyways Circit this is Judas. An aquaintance of mine. Circit: Meaning rival. Voltio:... yeah Judas: let me introduce you to Night and Cameo. O Voltio don't get into a fight with Cameo *Destiny,BlackCherry,and Alice falls on the ground,piled up together Destiny:Get off of me BlackCherry! BlackCherry:I would if i could! Judas: Hi Destiny^_^. BlackCherry-_-.......* looks at alice* hi I'm judas Zuri: you sure know a lot of people Kyros: we should be talking about what we're doing here Circit: Hi Alice. Hi to you others. Alice:Hi Judas and Circit.My name is alice*is piled on the bottom* BlackCherry:JUDAS SERIOUSLY!? Destiny:hey guys*groans* Judas: Im here so DEAL WITH IT -_- *sigh* why couldn't be sis instead T_T Zuri: Wow you really don't like her Kyros: The gods are fickle Destiny:Emily told me she's busy*groans* Zuri: You don't sound to good want me to heal you? Destiny:No-no no need...just need Blackie here to get off of me BlackCherry:I WILL KICK YOUR A** Judas: Don't talk to Destiny like that OR ILL KICK YOUR A** Zuri: Come on calm down you too. BlackCherry:*jumps off from Destiny and beats up Judas* Venus: Um... *looks to Tiage* Tiage:... *looks to Venus* May I disappear into my homely bottle, Venus? Venus: You can... I think the chaos around us right now isn't suit for your warrior ways. Tiage: Thank you. *He vanished into his slightly clear with red swirls bottle, Venus caught it.* Venus:*holding the bottle, watching everyone quietly.* Judas:* electrify body getting blackCherry off* YOU'RE MINE Kyros:*starts holding judas back* It's not worth it, you're better then this Circit: *grabs Blackcherry* You need to be careful lady. Voltio: Okay no fighting. BlackCherry:Get off of me!!!!!!*bites Circit's hand and runs toward Judas with a cannon*YOU'RE MINE!*she jumps up and aims at him* Venus: ! Tiage! Tiage:*a groan came from the bottle before the warrior genie gets in the way of the cannon between BlackCherry and Judas* How about you both stop fighting, it's pointless to fight one another in an unknown surrounding. Venus: Agree. *She walk to the others with Tiage's bottle.* Circit: Ouch. Judas: Who are you two? Venus: I-I'm Venus... That male between you two is Tiage Kuey Ogin; a warrior genie. Kyros: I herd genies are very powerful magical being, never seen one tho Judas: A GENIE do you grant wishes Zuri: So do you to know why we are here? Tiage:*looks to them* I do not grant wishes. That is for Ashley. I am a warrior Genie, a protector of the holder that holds my bottle, and protect anyone that holder tells me to protect. And no, I do not know why any of us are here. Venus:*Ears twitches to someone who sounded to land behind them*Huh? Lunar:* The white, gold and black echinda stood up* Hm? BlackCherry? *He seem startled of seeing the girl.* Circit: Who're you? Lunar:*Glance to Circit* I am Lunar, Lunar the Space/Moon echinda.... Judas: it's like we are a small army, I'm heading to town before backCherry try's to fight me again. Zuri , Kyros you comin? Tiage:*Goes back into his bottle* Venus:*Frowns, thinking to herself* Lunar:*Silent*... group of solder can be seen coming from the town Kyros: looks like trouble